Mobile devices may be subject to certain regulatory requirements in different countries. For example, there may be regulatory requirements that affect usage options for some radio frequency (RF) system channels, such as wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) frequency bands, with respect to transmitted power levels and/or frequencies. The regulations may be different depending on whether a mobile device is operating indoors versus operating outdoors.
Current products may be configured with the most restrictive operational limitations implemented, and apply those restrictions in all cases, regardless of location. In this case, the mobile device may be unnecessarily under-performing when the device is operating in a more loosely-regulated environment. Alternatively, a device configured with the most loosely-constraining operational limitations may provide a user option for selecting the more restrictive limitations at the appropriate case. In this case, there is a risk that the user will fail to comply with the regulatory requirements, as a result of either being unaware or uncooperative.